


Leftovers

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Kagome hears something go bump in the night and urges her mate to go investigate. Oneshot. For Sesskag Week Day 3 - Thriller.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For Sesskag Week Day 3 - Thriller.

Bolting upright in bed, Kagome clutched the covers tight. Listening intently for a moment, her breath caught when the noise that had disturbed her came again. Turning to her slumbering mate, she quickly shook his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru!" she whisper-hissed.

A grumbling sound escaped him, glazed golden eyes peeling open. He yawned, tongue curling as he shifted, voice thick with sleep. "What is it?"

"I heard noises from downstairs. What if it's a burglar?"

The Daiyoukai tutted and closed his eyes, curling around her and pressing his forehead against her stomach. "Nonsense. This one would have sensed it," he mumbled. "You are merely on edge because of all those thriller movies you insisted on marathoning."

Kagome's gaze turned flat, "I'm not being paranoid here! I'm telling you, there was a noise!" The former shikon miko bristled when he remained unmoving. "Lazy dog. You know, you've become really lax since reaching my time- ow! well, it's true, buster," she grumbled, rubbing her hip that he'd pinched.

The sound of metal clattering against tiled floors reached her ears, falling silent soon after.

Sesshoumaru sat up, silver bangs dishevelled with bed hair. "I hear it now," he uttered softly, eyes alert.

Kagome nodded, curling her hand in the material of his shirt worriedly and following as he rose from the bed. They left their bedroom with hesitant, careful steps, Sesshoumaru's dusty instincts flaring alive as his movements became more sleek and agile, that of an old predator awakening. Kagome shadowed his footsteps, grabbing a plastic golf club from the floor. One of the twins must have left it out.

"What do you think that can achieve?" Sesshoumaru snorted, voice hushed.

"It's better than nothing!" she huffed, brows drawing together. Pushing a door on the landing open, she peered into the relative darkness of the room partially lit by a nightlight and breathed a small sigh of relief. "I think the kids are still asleep."

"Let it remain that way," he rumbled, taking the stairs one step at a time. He lifted a hand slightly, short claws elongating into deadly talons. Kagome followed, wielding her trusty children's toy. They crept downstairs carefully and moved through the house near-silently, youki radiating off Sesshoumaru's skin. Kagome fed reiki into the club, breathing quickening. Her heartbeat spiked when a loud clatter came from the direction of the kitchen, setting her teeth on edge.

Exchanging a glance, the two moved towards the open threshold of the kitchen where artificial light poured across the white tiles. Sesshoumaru moved to one side in the hallway and glanced at Kagome.

Nodding in encouragement, she raised the golf club high.

Sesshoumaru's lips quicked before lean muscle coiled. He sprang into the kitchen, Kagome letting out a war cry and hurrying after him- only to bump into a well-muscled back.

" _Ach_ \- why'd you stop?" she rubbed her nose, blinking.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead, soon sighing heavily and glancing over his shoulder with vague amusement. "There's your burglar."

Frowning, Kagome peered around his arm, mouth falling open and blue eyes widening.

A snowy inuyoukai pup sat within the open fridge, currently tucking into what remained of a birthday cake. Strawberry frosting was smeared over his mouth, tiny tail wagging happily. Other bowls, juice and foods had been knocked down or upturned, and another inuyoukai, this one in humanoid form, petulantly growled on the floor among the spillages, attempting to wrestle a turkey leg off its fallen carcass with her baby teeth. They were both covered in various smears of pudding.

Kagome gaped until the twins happened to look up, blinking owlishly at their parents.

Sesshoumaru plugged his ears seconds before a furious yell thundered through the house at 2 am, followed by a very irate rant and scolding from his mate.

Despite the innocent conclusion to her worries, Kagome resolved not to marathon thrillers again.

_End_


End file.
